Cheesecake
by TwoRebels
Summary: What all Tarly fans hope happens after Friday's episode. Humorous too, because this cheesecake analogy is really confusing Todd and Carly. He wants cheesecake but she wants him? No wait, he wants her but says she tastes stale? He looks good but she wants cheesecake? Todd and Carly in all their glory. Just a cute lil one shot! Give it a read.


Carly jumped out of her car, slamming the door shut, and rushing toward one of the side entrances of her hotel. She was just unlocking the door when she heard another door slam shut behind her in the previously deserted parking lot.

"You followed me here!?" she demanded pushing open the door.

He had run up to her before she could shut him outside.

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy flagging a taxi while they're all trying to be the party wagons taking home all the adolescent drunks and on top of that I had to keep throwing my money at the driver so he would go more than five over the limit but I told him if I didn't catch you because of him - "

"Todd!" Carly shouted finally whipping around to face him.

"Sorry…I thought if I stopped talking you'd have a chance to and I know I'm not gonna like what you have to say."

"You're damn right about that," she replied fiercely.

"And I know you brushed Johnny aside and ran out of the hospital so quickly not for my sake, but because you didn't want to give that slimy weasel the satisfaction."

"I ran out of there," Carly said still fiercely, but lowering her voice, "to get away. From both of you."

"But I know that you know that I need to explain and you know that I know that you need to scream and shout at me."

"Stop," Carly demanded, "Stop talking in your stupid, charming riddles and stop talking so loud. I have guests upstairs trying to enjoy their New Year's."

"Charming?" Todd said, allowing the grin to grow on his face, "My riddles are – "

Carly cut him off with a roll of her eyes and turned to walk through a few more sets of doors.

Without invitation Todd followed her all the way to the kitchen. Carly didn't even look at him as she walked to the walk in fridge and searched for what she was looking for. Minutes later she returned with a whole cheesecake and a fork. She set it on the counter and began eating.

"Ok well since you don't seem to be in the mood to talk, I'll go first," Todd went on, "What I did was before I knew anyone here in Port Charles. Tea had _just_ forgiven me for having killed my worthless brother, I had _just_ delivered her son. I found the shack and Heather and well we don't need to rehash all of these details but the next thing I knew it was time to face Tea. I really tried to tell Heather that we couldn't ever do what she was suggesting but she was like the devil on my shoulder and well I don't have an angel so when the devil appears I almost always end up listening to it."

"I know what you did Todd," Carly finally cut him off, "I know you lied to everyone for months, you let Jason live without his son. And sure maybe if it wasn't Jason I wouldn't have such a hard time with this."

"Jason meant the world to you," Todd stepped in, "And I know that and if I could take away some of that pain I would. Heather blackmailed me for months and I had no idea the baby was actually Jason's. I had no reason not to believe Heather that Sam's baby was an unwanted bastard."  
"That's what she told you?"

"Yes," Todd went on, "And I don't want to be the next guy to stand here and list off excuses to you. So I won't, but I will say this. You've been hurt and lied to so many times that you have every right to begin every relationship with a demand for the whole truth. But the thing is guys like Johnny and I (though we're not the same kind of guys at all) we have terrible things in our past, our recent past. And then we meet you and it's too late, we've already done something terrible. Then you tell us not to hurt you and we can't bear the thought of it so we lie. We decide from then on we will tell the truth, we will be better and we really mean it but we think that if we share our newest stupidest actions we'll lose you already. You demand complete disclosure or you'll walk away and the pressure is phenomenal."

"Are you saying this is my fault!?" she shouted, "You selfish son of a bitch. All of those times you told me Johnny wasn't good for me! You swore you weren't lying, you – "

She cut off, unable to put her anger into coherent words and before she knew it her hand was stinging and Todd's face was tinged red. The sound of the slap echoed through the empty kitchen.

"Do it again," Todd requested, "I deserve it, but please let me finish first. I would never blame any of this on you. Alright, you know I have lied about things and I cheated and stole but I have always told the truth about who I am, and that is the main difference between Johnny and me. Of course you should demand complete disclosure but by the time you're asking for that we're already hooked on you. You are amazing and you change people. We want…I wanted to change for you. You have this terrible gift that, that's intoxicating! And it makes it unbearable to think of disappointing you and that is why I did what I did."

"You disappointed me because I asked you so many times not to and I have a terrible gift that causes people to not want to disappoint me so quickly that it's too late and they already have disappointed me?" Carly questioned.

"Because you're so amazing," Todd went on, "And I'm selfish. And I knew that I wouldn't let myself hurt you again so I couldn't jeopardize my chance of being your friend."

"How many times," Carly said just above a whisper, "Did you feed those lines to Blair?"

"Ouch," Todd said, actually turning away from her for the first time, "You really shouldn't compare our situation to Blair and me."

"I'm sorry," Carly admitted, "That was low. I know I always said we all have pasts and that I didn't care about yours."

"But now the terrible thing I did isn't the past," he finished for her, "At least for you, it's the present."

"I don't want to be hurt anymore!" Carly exclaimed, "I can't be made a fool, again! So why, why can't I resist! I couldn't resist Johnny, I couldn't resist you. Hell I should have resisted Sonny many times and even Jax disappointed me in the end. Apparently it's not the kind of man it's men in general."

"You follow you're emotion Carly," Todd said, "You're amazing because of that too. You follow you're emotion, who you're attracted to, who you have feelings for. And when they mess up you decide if you can stand by them or not, if your feelings are strong enough for them. You decide if it will be both of you against the world or if it's over."

"So you're banking on me being the kind of person who decides on both of us against the world?"

"I'm banking on the fact that we have real feelings for each other and that we have to at least try to work it out," Todd answered, "Hell we just decided to be officially going out a couple of hours ago and we both said we weren't gonna regret sleeping together. Now I can tell you for sure that I don't regret a second of that. We were perfect, we could have been a scene in a damn movie. You know when they're all choreographed and they both know exactly what to do."

"Ew," Carly cut him off.

"What?" Todd laughed, "Don't deny it, we were sexy as hell!"

"I don't regret it Todd," she stopped him before he went into another Todd Manning rant, "You came after me. You just used emotion in ways that I know isn't easy for you."

"And I saw you smiling just then when I was talking about our movie sex scene."

"Todd."

"Just saying," he squeezed in, "I saw the smile!"

"Why did Johnny have to do that?" Carly asked, "Why couldn't he let me be happy and let you decide to tell me. Or at least not embarrass me again in front of who knows how many people in that hospital."

"Because he hates me," Todd said, "And he was jealous, for obvious reasons, and couldn't stand to see you turning to me."

"He may hate you," Carly said, "But he claimed to love me! He could have told me different or, or I don't know! But did he have to ruin it? Did he have to ruin how happy I was?"

"It's not too late," Todd told her, "We don't have to let Johnny ruin anything else. Obviously that's in my best interest but I think it might be for you too. We're a couple now, right? Couples fight, they have issues but they sometimes work them out. I mean I've never been so fortunate, but I heard that happens for some people."

Carly heard the normal joking tone in his voice but there was something else there too. She looked up from her cheesecake and saw that Todd was avoiding her gaze.

"Todd," she said, "Are you crying?"

"Uh, what?" he asked rubbing at his eye, "No, no there's something weird in the air in this kitchen. Rotten food or gas or poison or something, you should really get that checked out."

He finally looked back at Carly and she was staring back at him in disbelief.

"You deserve better ok?" he said harshly, still trying to mask emotions, "And that bothers me so just leave me alone. What is that nasty thing you're eating anyway maybe that's making my eyes water!"

"I'm eating cheesecake," she said as though it were obvious.

"Why?" he asked with the signature disgusted look, "Are you trying to barf? Cause I heard it's a lot easier and less painful if you just reach in there and – "

"Wait, you don't like cheesecake?" Carly asked incredulously putting a large piece in her mouth "What kind of monster are you?"

"Well it's not like I said I hate puppies," Todd countered, "Though I do find them slightly annoying."

"You're kidding me," she smiled taking another forkful to her mouth and slowly pulling it off with her lips, "This doesn't even look good to you right now?"

"Oh no," Todd said without looking down at the cheesecake, "It most definitely looks good."

"Ahaa," Carly let out her signature chuckle shaking her head at him, "You've probably never even tasted it."

"I certainty have. I won't forget that, ever," Todd smirked, "Uh yeah it tasted all mushy and stale and….rough."

Carly looked up at the disgusting look he had on his face as though he was reliving the awful taste.

"You better still be talking about the cheesecake," she commented, still with the half smile on her face.

"Alright how about we drop the whole cheesecake analogy," Todd said stepping around the counter and a little bit closer to her.

"Why?" Carly questioned pulling her mouth over another forkful and licking any remnants from her lips, "I was having fun."

Todd stared at her for a few seconds before slowly shaking his head back and forth once then turning away completely, as though he couldn't bare watch her lips any longer. He ran a hand through his hair before turning back, now a few feet away, and looking at Carly lean against the counter with a seemingly innocent expression on her face.

"You don't like it much do you?" Carly asked setting down her fork, "When someone else is playing the games with you."

"What?" Todd asked trying to sound nonchalant, "I don't know what you – you don't have control over me!"

Carly laughed, still smiling at him as he avoided her gaze.

"Want some?" she asked simply.

Todd whipped around to face her. Once she had his attention she reached down slowly, grabbed the fork, and held it out to him.

"And this is fun for you?" he asked, stepping over slowly and leaning his elbows down at the end of the counter near where she was leaning.

Carly sliced off another bite of the cheesecake and held it up to his mouth.

"Try it," she demanded, "From that description earlier it sounds like you got cheesecake from a street vendor when you were on the run."

"Actually," Todd said quietly as their eyes locked, "I bought it out of some guys trunk while I was running from – "

"Todd!" Carly laughed, "That is disgusting!"

"I was starving!" he defended himself, "Of course it was so gross I threw it back at the guys car with a side of profanity."

"Todd," she said again, "This is prepared by chefs who I pay to work in here all day. It's good. Try it."

"Fine," he gave in with the air of a child giving in to a spoonful of medicine.

He opened his mouth and waited for Carly to feed him a small bite. There was silence as he chewed.

"Damn it!" he said finally.

"You like it!" Carly exclaimed victoriously, "I knew it."

"Hey," he said causing her to settle back down and look him in the eye again, "You should let me talk to your chef, he has got to be putting some kind of illegal addictive in their or something it's…it's…"

"Amazing."

Carly was suddenly very aware of how close they still were from when she placed the fork in his mouth and the fact that Todd's gaze was unwavering.

"Carly," he said quietly.

"Well," she replied by jumping backwards, "I have to put this away before I literally eat the whole thing."

She got up and walked behind Todd towards the fridge.  
"Carly," he said again.

"Oh, unless you wanted some more."

"No," he said strongly, "As amazing as it was that is not what I want."

"Alright," she shrugged casually and put it away.

She shut the fridge and walked up to stand right in front of Todd.

"I'm gonna head home then," she said, after a moments pause.

"Whoa!" Todd exclaimed as she started to walk out of the kitchen, "What is that about? I thought we were getting somewhere!"

"Oh," Carly said turning to face him, they were now standing in the dim, deserted dining room of the Metro Court, "I thought we were still using the cheesecake analogy and in that case you don't want any more so…I'm leaving."

"No, n-n-no, I want it, I definitely want it," Todd said, moving to lean on the table across from where Carly was standing.

He leaned back so his butt was resting on the very edge of the table and Carly was standing in front of him.

"You know what," he went on, "No. I don't want it. Carly, I don't want _it_, I want _you_."

"Todd," she said quietly, "What was that?"

Carly couldn't deny the rare, sincere look that had come into Todd's eyes.

"That was Todd Manning," he said, "Bearing his soul."

"Willingly. Not when you're trying to win me back. Without someone questioning you or forcing you to be serious."

"Carly, I want you. Right now or whenever you decide you still want me. But preferably right now."

Carly scoffed and looked away but couldn't hide a small smile. She continued staring down at her shoes and bounced her leg slightly trying to fight the waves of emotions.

"Todd," she said again still without looking at him, "I want to trust you. I want to forgive you."

He was silent for a moment then finally reached out and gently grabbed her hands, pulling her a few steps closer to him.

"I want to be there for you," he said, "I want to be the best boyfriend you've ever had."

"You always have to be the best don't you?" she asked looking up at him, that slight smile coming back.

"Hell yeah," Todd said, as if that wasn't even a question, "I am the best at everything I do. But back to me trying to be serious, I want to have the chance to show you that. I'm a child but I'm learning. I've already gotten disappointing you out of the way so think of all the good things you have to look forward too. I broke a record for shortest relationship before a fight so I'm sure to beat all other records. Like I bet I can give you more – "

"Stop," Carly cut him off again, "Before you say something disgusting."

"Hey," Todd said, smirking, "I was just gonna say I could give you more cheesecake."

"Oh here we go," she smiled, "Back to the cheesecake!"

"Well yeah," Todd said pulling her even closer to him, "I could see how much it was turning you on."

"Me?!" she exclaimed, "Ohho please."

"Carly, one more thing," Todd said staring directly at her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Todd," Carly said sincerely, "And honestly for now, I just want to forget about all of this."

"Well you're in luck," Todd assured her putting a hand gently on her face, "I'm fully equipped to make you forget everything."

By the end of his sentence his lips were less than an inch away from hers and hers eyes had shut involuntarily. It was as though someone had pressed play on their perfect scene from the movie. Todd gently pushed Carly's large coat back and it fell to the floor, forgotten. His hands had wrapped around her back and his lips were traveling down away from her mouth towards her neck.

"Todd," she breathed.

He mumbled incoherently against her neck.

"Todd, no."

"No," he repeated pulling away but resting his head on her shoulder, "I hate when you say no, it's like I'm reliving this nightmare over and over and over."

"No, Todd not here," she said, "We can't have sex on the table of my dining room."

"The floor?"

"Well I was gonna say that I could go for a shower, but if you prefer the floor then – "

"Shower," Todd said, "Uh, I mean you're right. We could both use a shower."

Within the minute they were slipping into Todd's hotel room yet again. Again they were taking everything slow and perfect. The clothes didn't start falling off until they were in the bathroom. Todd had Carly pinned against the wall yet again but there hands were intertwined above their hands. Todd used his free hand to reach to Carly's back and slowly unclasp her bra. She was helpless as he then moved that hand to the wall and pulled away from the kiss to stare at her appreciatively.

"Your turn," she breathed pulling her hands free.

Todd led her towards the shower stall as she worked at his pants and then finally pulled her up so her legs could wrap around him. He carried her into the water and she clung to him, pulling him closer, lips making contact with any part of him that she could.

It was some time later that they stumbled into his bedroom wrapped in nothing but robes.

"Surprised again?" Todd asked putting an arm calmly around her waist and another in her hair.

"Asking questions again?" she replied.

"Yes, but this time I asked first."

"Then here's my answer," she smiled, "Happy again."

"Good answer."

He barely got it out before he was kissing her again. Just once.

"I can do that now," he smiled, "Whenever I want. Because we're going out. We're together."

"You sound happy," she commented.

"You know how long I've wanted this."

"Well the sex, yeah I've noticed but everything else – " she cut herself off, "Never mind. We're done talking about all of that for the night. New year right?"  
"Exactly," he smiled.

"And anyway," Carly went on, "I'm exhausted."

They shared another smile then Carly walked out to the living room to grab one last drink for each of them before they got into bed.

Todd stepped into the doorway of the living room.

"I'm not convinced this is really happening," he said as she finished pouring the drinks, "How did I get so lucky?"

She was about to walk back towards him with the drinks when the door to the suite flew open.

"Dad!" someone called.

"Mom!?"  
Carly whipped around and was shocked to see Michael and Starr in the doorway.

"Michael," she said, "What are you doing here? Why are you two at the hospital!?"

"Mom what the hell are you doing here?"

"In a robe," Starr pointed out.

"I…was in the Jacuzzi," Carly lied, "I came here to relax after that scene at the hospital so I stayed in the spa for awhile then I thought I'd come check on Todd before heading home but as you can see he was already in bed."

"So you're not naked?" Michael asked bluntly.

"Michael!" Starr exclaimed, "Don't even say that!"

"No," Carly said sternly, "I'm not. I put this robe on because I didn't think it was appropriate to come see Todd in my bathing suit."

"So that was your coat downstairs?" Michael asked.

"What?" Carly asked, confused.

"Your – never mind."

"Well I was about to leave," Carly said trying, but failing at diffusing the awkwardness.

"No you weren't," Todd said quickly, "You were about to tell me important things."

"Um maybe we should come back in the morning," Starr suggested.

"The morning?" Carly asked, "Well yeah I won't be here in the morning so that would be good if you just want to see your dad."

"Starr what do you need?" Todd asked, "I'm here for you now."

"No, you know what," Starr said honestly, "I just want to go home."

Within two minutes goodbyes were said and the kids left.

"Real smooth Todd," Carly said, " 'no you were about to tell me important things'!"

"Well how about you!?" he replied, "The morning!? What how do you know I'm waking up with your dad in the morning?"  
"Hey," she said shoving him lightly, "You better watch your mouth."

"Huh uh," he smirked, "Or what?"

"No more cheesecake."

With big smiles on both their faces they leaned in for another kiss.

"You're beautiful," Todd mumbled against her lips, "Gorgeous."

"Flattery won't work every time," she mumbled back, barely breaking the kisses as they fell back down onto the bed, "Remember that."

And with that they snuggled down under the blanket, intertwined in each others arms and fell asleep.

**Hey all! I really hope you enjoyed it. This just pumped into my head today and I wanted to write it. I didn't take too long on it cause I'm leaving the country tomorrow and wanted to get it done before then. So I hope you enjoyed it even though it was rushed and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
